


The Path Of The Dragon (Explicit moments)

by Adrasos



Series: Inexperienced Dragonborn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Explicit version, Extra, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrasos/pseuds/Adrasos
Summary: Runa enjoyed a quiet life with her father, hunting and farming to make a living until she is forced on the path of the Dragonborn. With enemies both known and unknown closing in, she needs all the help she can get to save Skyrim and herself.Lucky for her, a group of legendary warriors is on hand.(Explicit moments that I left out of the original work.)





	1. Circle, chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a spicy version of a chapter I've already written a while ago. I’m thinking about posting all of the explicit moments between Runa and Vilkas I left out of the main work.
> 
> These chapters will be based purely off feedback, so please leave a comment If you enjoyed. I’ve never really written smut like this so I’m unsure about it. 
> 
> I also wrote this on an IPad while drunk, so please excuse any typos. I’ll get around to fixing them.

Runa approached Kodlak's quarters, and heard arguing from inside.

''She knows, and you didn't tell us?'' Growled Skjor.

''I trusted her to keep it quiet. I didn't want you to force her into taking the blood.'' Farkas responded, and Runa entered the room. Kodlak was sat at his desk with Aela, Vilkas was leaning on one of the walls with his arms crossed, and Farkas was facing off against Skjor. They all turned to face her and Kodlak sighed.

''So girl, it appears you know more than you're supposed to.'' He said.

Runa nodded nervously, and Skjor stepped forward.

''You know about the circle's secret. You know the power we hold. You must take the blood and join us.'' Skjor said, but Vilkas butted in from across the room.

''We will not force this curse on her.'' He growled, and Farkas nodded in agreement.

''It has to be her choice.'' The large companion added.

''Aela, what do you think?'' Asked Kodlak, and the huntress studied Runa.

''If it were anyone else, I would insist on them taking the blood. Yet Runa has known since her trial and has kept this secret. She also hasn't treated us any differently, or ran away. It has to be her choice.'' Aela said, looking at Skjor who shook his head.

''What, are you bedding her as well?'' Skjor scoffed and Vilkas stepped forward, growling. Before the men could clash, Kodlak stood up.

''Enough. We have discussed the blood at length, and myself and Vilkas wish to be free of it.'' Runa looked at Vilkas with wide eyes, but he was still glaring at Skjor. ''I believe I have found the solution to our problem. Through my research, I discovered that the original companions were tricked by the Glenmoril Witches. If we kill the witches and retrieve their heads, those who wish to be freed of the blood can choose so.'' Skjor started to speak, but Kodlak raised his hand. ''Those who wish to keep the blood will be allowed, as it is their choice.''

''What do the heads have to do with breaking the curse?'' Asked Vilkas.

''We would have to travel to the tomb of Ysgramor and fight through the spirits of the original five hundred. There, we would find the final resting place of Ysgramor, and break the curse by burning them and battling our wolf spirits.'' Kodlak looked to Vilkas. ''Vilkas, you wish to be cured the most. The honour should be yours lad.'' Vilkas nodded.

''I'm going with you.'' Said Runa, and Vilkas smiled.

''Aye, fight well. Bring honour to our name by killing the abominations that forced this curse upon us.'' Kodlak said, before giving them a map leading to the witches lair, and the pair left.

* * *

Vilkas had been quiet all day. They had traveled away from the main roads, wary of Stormcloaks. When they set up a small camp in an abandoned cave, Vilkas turned to Runa.

''You've known what I was all this time?'' He asked Runa, who paused tending the fire and looked at him before nodding. ''And it didn't bother you, knowing what I can become?'' He seemed confused, so Runa moved closer.

''I know what's underneath the surface, and I understand.'' She said. At his confused look, she explained. ''I can feel that dragon soul inside me, It's constantly trying to push it's way out.'' She looked into his eyes. ''I don't care about what you can become, because you're still the grumpy man who came to rescue me, and I know that the wolf has met it's match if it tries anything funny'' Runa smiled, and he chuckled lightly.

Vilkas pulled her into his lap and caught her lips in a deep kiss. She responded in kind, and he soon had her pinned beneath him while he devoured her. She tried to free her hands from inbetween them, not realising that she dragged them over his crotch. Vilkas pulled up and looked at her with hungry eyes, and she realised what she'd done and blushed.

''Oh, I, er....'' She said while looking away.

''Runa.'' Vilkas said gently, guiding her face back to his. ''We do what you want.''

''It's just that... I've never.... I mean.....'' she tried to explain, and Vilkas waited patiently. Runa took a deep breath. ''I don't know what to do.''

''If you want, I can show you.'' He said quietly, giving her time. He waited while holding his breath as Runa looked into his eyes. She nodded.

Vilkas kissed Runa slowly, probing her mouth with his tongue. She opened her mouth for him, sighing as his tongue brushed against hers. As his tongue danced with hers, Vilkas began to work on Runa’s armour, unbuckling her chestplate strap by strap while she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Finally free from her armour, Vilkas unbuttoned the shirt underneath and exposed her toned belly to the cold night air. Runa gasped as Vilkas slowly reached up and gently gripped a breast, judging her reaction. Runa moaned slightly and arched her back off the ground, Vilkas taking the cue and moving forward. He broke off the kiss and pulled away to look at her face as he began to undo her breast band.

Runa's cheeks were glowing red but she nodded slightly and even helped him remove the covering over her breasts, looking away self consciously when he had finished. No man had seen this much of her, and she knew that didn't have breasts as large as some of the more popular women in Whiterun's market. What if he didn't... Her worries were pushed aside when Vilkas took a nipple in his mouth, and she gasped loudly. Warmth pooled between Runa's legs as his tongue circled her nipple slowly, flicking over the mound to draw several foreign sounds from her. He then fixed his attention on the other breast, teasing her slowly. Runa moaned as Vilkas flicked his tongue over her breasts while throwing her head to the side and closing her eyes, basking in the foreign sensations running through her body. 

“Are you okay?” Vilkas asked, making Runa open her eyes and look at him. “Do you want to stop?” 

“Talos, no.” She gasped, and he resumed his attentions keenly while tracing his hand down her stomach and towards her underpants, stopping at the waistline. He didn’t move any further, an unspoken question hanging between them as he waited expectantly. Runa nodded while gripping Vilkas’ shoulders tightly, in completely new teritory now as her underpants were slowly pulled down her thighs. Vilkas slipped the panties over Runa’s ankles while planting kisses down her thighs, then looked up at her face to judge her reaction. Her cheeks held a deep red tinge, and she avoided his gaze while covering her breasts with one hand. 

“Runa.” He said gently. “Are you sure about this?”

“I...” Runa paused, still looking away. “I’ve just never been like this.” She finally met his eyes. “Nobody has ever seen me like this.” 

“Don’t worry.” Vilkas assured her, a hand on her hip. “If you’re unsure then we’ll stop, but I’ll never hurt you.” 

“Okay.” Runa said quietly, laying her head back and staring at the cave ceiling. 

“I need more than an okay.” Vilkas crawled up slightly to hover over her. “Say you want me to continue and I’ll go on. If not, we’ll stop and I won’t think any less of you. Just know that you’re beautiful, and you have nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I want you to go on.” Runa said, and Vilkas kissed her neck. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, his mouth against her neck as a hand lightly gripped her breast. 

“Yes.” She whispered back, arching into his light touch as the ache between her legs reached an all time high. 

“Then just hold on.” Vilkas said, tracing his hand down her torso towards her exposed opening. His finger skimmed by her clit for the first time in her life, and Runa threw her head back with a barely muted scream, arching her hips off of the ground and whimpering loudly as a spike of extreme heat ran through her body. 

Vilkas began to suck on her right nipple as his fingers toyed with the sensitive area, and his body was barely able to keep her pinned beneath him as she bucked into his hand, moaning all the while. Just before he stopped to ask her to continue, Runa’s hands gripped his hair roughly. 

“Oh gods, Vilkas.” She moaned, clearly well on her way to release. Runa gasped for breath raggedly, barely able to keep herself in one piece as Vilkas’ thumb rubbed gentle circles around her clit. She cried out loudly when Vilkas slipped a finger inside of her, and he placed a hand gently over her mouth as not to attract unwanted attention from predators. He began to pump it in and out of her slowly, drawing a cry or moan from Runa with every breath she took. She completely lost herself when he added a second finger, and her cries raised in volume and intensity. “Oh, Vilkas...” She moaned through his fingers, hands gripping his hair tightly. 

Vilkas halted his fingers and removed his mouth from her nipple, looking up at her. Runa stared back at him desperately. She looked like an angel to him, hair spread around her head in thick waves, while her perfect body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His wolf senses allowed him to smell her lust deeply, and it took every ounce of self control not to have her right there. _‘Not yet, she needs to learn.’_

“Don’t stop.” She gasped. “Please...” 

“It’s about time you learned about yourself.” He chuckled slightly, then started pumping his fingers into her once again. Runa moaned loudly, her climax fast approaching as Vilkas’ tongue found her nipple once again. As he steadily pumped his fingers into her, he increased his pace and curled them upwards slightly, eventually hitting her sweet spot and causing an explosion of pleasure to overcome the rest of her senses.

Runa’s first orgasm shattered her into a thousand pieces, and a loud cry foreign to own her ears forced its way from her throat as her lover coaxed her through the new experience. Vilkas made sure to draw every cry and whimper from Runa before extracting his fingers and removing his mouth from her nipple. Runa looked ready to pass out as he looked over her, looking more relaxed than he’d ever seen her. 

Runa struggled to keep her eyes open as she felt Vilkas pull a cloak over her body.

“What about you?” She asked tiredly, eyes closed. 

“Don’t worry about me.” He said, settling down next to her and wrapping her up in his arms. “Tonight was about you. Just wait till we get back to Jorrvaskr. It isn’t right for your first time to be in the woods.”

She fell asleep, exhausted from his attentions. Vilkas studied her beautiful features and smiled slightly. He had purely fixed his attentions on her, not relieving himself just yet. Of course he had wanted to take her right there, and it would have taken the strongest man in the world not to feel tempted by her desperate moans and whimpers. Being with someone so inexperienced was a completely new feeling for Vilkas, and while he was enjoying himself he knew that she wasn’t ready yet. 

'I'll just let her become more accustomed to it. Then we have all the time in the world.' 

* * *

The next morning, Runa reflected on the previous night. She had never felt anything like it. With just his fingers and mouth, Vilkas had turned her into a moaning wreck, and she blushed thinking about the hungry look in his eyes. She remembered asking him in a daze what he was going to do about himself, and he had grinned.

''Just wait until we get back to Jorrvaskr. It isn't right for your first time to be in the woods.''

After another day of travel, the pair reached the cave housing the witches. Vilkas turned to Runa and kissed her quickly.

''Watch my back with your bow, stay focoused.'' He said and she nodded.

They moved through the caves, Vilkas engaging the witches with an unmatchable ferocity, his greatsword disembowelling and decapitating most of the witches before Runa could even raise her bow. It was the first time she had seen Vilkas unleashed, and the result was unstoppable. A witch jumped from a side passage at him. As he raised his sword to block her sharp claws, an arrow lodged itself in the creatures throat. With a mighty roar, Vilkas brought his sword down in an overhead swing, catching the witch in the side of the neck and cutting diagonally through it's torso. He kicked the remains off his blade and cut the head from the mangled corpse, adding it to the now full bag.

''That's the last of them. Let's get out of this place.'' He said, and Runa nodded.

The pair travelled along the road, exhausted from their fight with the witches. By the mid afternoon, Vilkas stopped Runa and narrowed his eyes.

''Someone's coming.'' He said, and before they could react a squad of Stormcloaks emerged from the side of the road.

''Back away companion, she comes with us.'' Vilkas made a quick count while drawing his sword.

'Five of them. Come on, just try it you bastards.' He thought to himself.

Runa drew her bow and nocked an arrow.

''It doesn't have to end like this Dragonborn, come quietly and we'll let him live.'' Said a Stormcloak, and Vilkas growled before launching himself at the lead Stormcloak, who didn't have time to react before a greatsword slashed through his stomach. He fell to his knees, desperately trying to push his intestines back inside his stomach until he fell forward. An arrow soared over the dead soldier and into the eye hole of a second soldiers helmet. The man was killed instantly, and dropped as the remaining three soldiers rushed the companions, two going for Vilkas while the third charged Runa.

Vilkas met the two soldiers head on, ducking under the wild swing of the first soldier before spinning round, bringing his sword in a deadly horizontal arc that buried itself in the soldier's ribs. He didn't have time to free the sword from the corpse before the other soldier stabbed at him, so he dropped the blade and stepped back to dodge the sword aimed at him. Vilkas waited for a gap in the Stormcloaks attacks, and when the soldier overreached on one of his swings he grabbed the sword arm and snapped it to disarm the attacker. The Stormcloak screamed, and Vilkas grabbed his head before violently jerking it to the side. The neck snapped with a sickening crack, and he looked up to see Runa watching him with a concerned expression, her opponent lay behind her, unmoving with a deep wound in his chest. Taking a deep breath, Vilkas walked towards Runa and pulled her into a hug.

''They will never lay hands on you again.'' He said, face buried in her hair while he squeezed her tightly. She took hold of his face.

''Vilkas...'' she tried to speak, but he shushed her and pulled her head into his chest again.

''No, just... just let me calm down.'' He said quietly, as the pair stood in the middle of the group of dead soldiers, Vilkas trying to calm the fury running through his body. Runa leaned up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, helping to calm the storm raging in his mind.

'One of these days, I'm going to pay Ulfric a visit.'


	2. Complete, chapter 22

''Before our guest suffered an unfortunate accident, he kindly revealed the location of the silver hand base of operations. He also told us how many to expect inside.'' Aela reported to the companions who sat at the table in Jorrvaskr. Runa sat beside Vilkas and Farkas near Aela, while the other companions filled the chairs around them. Skjor himself stood behind Aela, and continued the report.

''Tomorrow we march to destroy the bastards once and for all. Not one will be left alive, and they shall meet the gods with our roars still in their ears.'' Skjor said, which was met with cheers across the room. ''I will move ahead with Aela tonight and scout the base. The rest of you will follow tomorrow. Vilkas is in command, and he has a map detailing where to meet us.'' Aela and Skjor then walked out of the hall, and everyone turned to Vilkas.

''You heard them, we move out tomorrow. So go easy on the ale and prepare your gear.'' Vilkas said, receiving nods in conformation. Everyone apart from the twins and Runa stood to enter the living quarters. Farkas and a Vilkas reminisced about Kodlak and the various ways he punished their wild behaviour, making Runa laugh while she held onto Vilkas' hand tightly. She could see the pain even through the their smiles, obvious in the dull eyes and far away gazes.

''How did you do it Runa?'' Farkas asked her, and she tilted her head.

''Do what?'' She asked.

''After your Da died. How did you carry on?'' Farkas inquired, then panicked as he saw Runa stiffen slightly. ''Shit, sorry...'' he started to apologise, but Runa shook her head.

''No, it's okay Farkas.'' She assured him, then paused for a moment in contemplation. ''Before he went out of our house to fight the Thalmor, he told me that he was proud of me, and that I needed to survive at all costs. It's what's driven me this far, knowing that he gave everything to make sure I could get away.'' Runa paused again, taking a deep breath, and Vilkas squeezed her hand.

Runa's eyes then took on a steely look. ''Kodlak would want the same for you. He wouldn't want you to end up in the afterlife trying to avenge him, so don't do anything stupid when we get to the silver hand base.'' Runa lectured the two larger men, causing them to smile genuinely for the first time since Kodlak's death as the small woman was normally so quiet.

''Aye, he'd kick our ass back to life.'' Vilkas chuckled. 'She's gone from being terrified of us to lecturing us like Tilma did when we were lads.' He thought.

''Consider me warned Runa.'' Farkas laughed, then stood. ''I'm gonna turn in early.'' The large man then left the table, leaving the couple alone. Vilkas was staring at Runa, so she raised an eyebrow.

''What?'' She asked. He didn't respond, so she frowned slightly. ''Vilkas?''

''You are beautiful.'' Vilkas said, and Runa was immediately disarmed. ''Ah, uh, thanks. What brought this on?'' She asked, face burning as Vilkas continued to stare.

''Ranting at Farkas and I, seeing you so concerned about our wellbeing.'' He said. ''Sometimes it felt like only Tilma and Kodlak cared for us.'' Vilkas then grinned. ''And you're sexy when you act stern.'' He said, causing her to blush deeper.

''Um.. well..'' Runa fumbled, until Vilkas leaned forward and kissed her. It was meant to be chaste because of where they were, yet it soon became heated, as Runa was pulled into Vilkas' lap. She sighed lightly as their tongues met, and he ran his hands up her sides to rest beside her breasts. She gasped, and he pulled back to look into her eyes, seeing the want almost did him in but he held back.

''Runa.'' He said, staring into her eyes intently. She understood what he was asking, and momentarily froze. ''I... don't know what to do.'' She said shyly, looking down, and he lifted her chin.

''I told you that we'd take it slow. If you don't want to we won't, but I will only go as far as you are willing.'' Vilkas said in a gentle tone, and the nervous knot in Runa's stomach unwound.

The patient tone, plus the love in his eyes, made her smile and kiss him. Since the moment they shared on the mission to kill the witches, Runa had not stopped thinking about the way she had felt under the control of Vilkas' hands and tongue, and the heat from that night started to pool in her core again. She deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him as much as possible. Vilkas got the message clearly and stood with her arms and legs still wrapped around him, then made his way to the living quarters. The couple didn't break apart down the corridor leading to Vilkas' room, both of them desperately kissing as he opened the door with one hand then walked into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

Vilkas deposited Runa on the bed and crawled on top of her, hands roaming freely across her body. She gasped when one of his hands cupped a breast under her tunic, and Vilkas pulled back to study her. She pulled his head back down for a kiss and urged him to resume his attentions by gripping his arms tightly. He eased her tunic open, and her smooth stomach and still covered breasts were revealed to him. Runa looked to the side and took a deep breath as Vilkas guided her to look at him again.

''Runa, do you want to stop?'' He asked and she shook her head.

''No, it's just that... you know what you're doing.'' She said and Vilkas nodded before rolling onto his back and moving her to straddle him. Runa squeaked slightly as it caught her unprepared, and Vilkas smiled.

''Now then, is this better?'' He asked, staring at the top of her breasts poking out from the breastband she wore.

''This isn't fair.'' She said, then worked to unbutton his shirt, trying her best to act confident. Vilkas helped and soon removed the item of clothing and discarded it. Runa hesitantly placed her hands on his bare chest, feeling the musculature as his hands planted themselves on her hips. Vilkas' hands then slid up her sides to fully remove her tunic, leaving Runa's upper body almost naked apart from the breastband. She flushed red under his intense gaze, but held it and felt something harden between her legs before looking down at his chest. ''Vilkas.'' Runa said quietly, and he nodded. ''I know you want this and.... I want this.'' She said shyly while avoiding his eyes, face red. ''But I haven't been with a man before.'' Runa said and Vilkas sat up to press himself against her as his arms wrapped around her.

''Runa, I'll only go as far as you want me to.'' He assured her. ''I know you've never been with a man, but I don't care.''

''I want this.'' She finally met his eyes. ''I want... you.'' She looked away once again. ''I've never felt anything like this. I just don't know what to do.''

''If only you knew how beautiful you are.'' Vilkas said as he kissed her neck. He rolled her over and re-took control, easing Runa's pants down her legs as he laid kisses down her stomach. Runa sighed and arched her back under his attentions, basking in the foreign sensations raging through her body and gathering between her legs. Runa looked down her body at Vilkas, who's hands were starting to run up her thighs.

''Vilkas.'' Runa spoke softly, and Vilkas looked up in alarm.

''Did I go too far?'' He asked worriedly and she shook her head.

''No.'' Runa assured him. ''It's just that... You're one of the most handsome men in the city.'' She seemed embarrassed admitting her thoughts as she had never commented on how he looked, but Vilkas let her go on. ''I've heard people talking, and you could have lots of beautiful women.'' Runa looked away. ''Why did you pick me?'' She finished, watching for Vilkas' reaction, nerves threatening to overwhelm her as she observed him. The unease in her stomach was quickly dissipated when Vilkas rushed forward and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

''From now on, you're not going to talk like that.'' Vilkas said resolutely. ''If only you knew how beautiful you are.'' His features softened slightly. ''I don't care about other women. You are worth ten of every one of them.''

''I...'' She began, realising something as her tongue froze.

''You can tell me anything.'' Vilkas assured her.

''I love you.'' Runa said, worried that her advances would be rejected. Vilkas froze for a heartbeat before smiling at her. 

''Runa, I love you too.'' He said, and for the first time in her life Runa decided to be bold as a warm feeling overcame her.

''Then hurry up and show me what love is.'' She said, and Vilkas felt the last of his self control snap at her uncommon boldness as he rushed forward once again. He climbed atop her, one hand working on his trousers. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to have her. Vilkas freed himself from his trousers, casting them across the room and slipping his fingers inside Runa's underpants. ''Vilkas.'' Runa gasped then kissed him, the ache between her legs even greater than in the cave as he pulled her undergarments down her legs. 

''Runa, are you....?'' Vilkas began to ask. 

''Please, just show me.'' Runa whispered. Vilkas slowly removed his own underpants and freed his hard shaft from it's confines. Runa gasped slightly as she looked at it, then looked to the side, her newfound confidence draining as anxiety once again took over. 

''Runa.'' He said again, and she met his eyes. ''Just say so, and we'll stop.'' 

''I don't want to stop.'' She responded quietly. ''It's just...'' 

''It's the first time you've seen a cock?'' He chuckled into her neck, a hand running up her thigh to rest on her hip. ''If you want to stop, say so.'' Vilkas lined up at her entrance, using all of his willpower not to thrust in. His wolf senses allowed him to smell Runa's lust, and hear her heavy heartbeat. 

''Please.'' She whispered, wrapping her legs around his hips. Runa wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do in a moment like this, but judging by Vilkas' growl it was. He kept one hand on her hip whilst cupping her face with another, placing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance. He pushed in slowly while maintaining eye contact, judging Runa's reaction. She gripped his shoulders tightly and released a guttural moan, eyes squeezing shut. ''Vilkas...'' Runa moaned desperately as he slowly filled her. 

''Fuck.'' Vilkas groaned into her neck. ''So tight.'' He paused to allow Runa time to accommodate him.

Runa waited a moment whilst trying to bring her breathing under control, tightening her grip on Vilkas' shoulders when the pain was replaced by a spike of heat. Vilkas pulled out of her, then entered once again, making Runa cry out in ecstasy. ''Fuck.'' She gasped, turning Vilkas on further as she never used such language. He set a slow pace, partly for Runa's sake, but also because he didn't want to finish early himself. She was just so tight, so wet, that he was finding it hard to control himself. 

Runa fared no better, tightly clinging to her lover while her breaths came out raggedly, a moan or a whimper accompanying each one as waves of heat and pleasure filled her. She didn't even recognise her own voice, surely it wasn't so rough and breathless all the time? All thoughts were wiped from her head when Vilkas increased his pace, and Runa could only hang on tight as her climax fast approached. Vilkas' pace also became more erratic, signalling his own end was near. He changed the angle slightly, brushing against Runa  _just so_ , making her senses overload as she came hard against him while crying out loudly. Runa saw stars as her orgasm ripped her to pieces, eyes rolling back in her head as her legs trembled. 

Vilkas thrust into her several more times, groaning as his climax came, pulling his cock out to spill his seed on her belly. He gently rolled off Runa to lie next to her, out of breath. Runa fared no better as she came down from her high, basking in the after glow.

''Wow.'' She managed breathlessly. 

''Worth the wait?'' Vilkas chuckled as he grabbed a nearby towel and wiped his cum from her stomach. Runa could only nod absently, curling into his side as her eyelids grew heavy. 

''I've been missing out.'' She smiled as his arm encircled her. 

''Well, now we have plenty of time for you to catch up.''

* * *

Someone banged on Vilkas' door, and he ignored them, content with his current position. He lay naked under the bedsheet, Runa's still asleep form pressed up against him, legs tangled together outside the sheets. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were still flushed and her face was set in a small smile. 'She's never looked so beautiful.' Farkas suddenly burst through the door, then froze at the scene. Vilkas didn't say anything and glared at his twin dangerously.

''What was that?'' Mumbled Runa, yawning as she stretched and opened her eyes. They widened when she spotted Farkas, and she pulled the covers up to her chin with a squeal.

''Get out!'' Barked Vilkas, and his brother quickly retreated, shutting the door behind him. Runa looked to Vilkas with a full blush staining her cheeks, and as she opened her mouth to speak he claimed her lips in a kiss. She instantly melted into his grip, but someone banged on the door again.

''I know you'd like to stay in there all day, but we have silver hand to kill.'' Said Njadia from outside and Vilkas groaned. He had momentarily forgotten about their mission, along with Runa, and they hastily dressed in their clothes. Runa gave one last kiss to Vilkas, then left the room to retrieve her armour. But as she entered the whelp quarters she found the other companions stood with Farkas grinning at her.

''Keep it down next time eh?'' Athis drawled. ''You had me up all night with that racket.'' The dark elf complained, and Runa blushed as the others laughed and left the room.


	3. Solitude, chapter 24

Legate Rikke rode her horse down the Imperial convoy and pulled up next to the medical cart. The companions sat, sporting bruises and cuts, while Athis and Runa lay unconscious still. Vilkas held Runa's hand in a tight grip, and looked at Rikke distrustfully. 

''Companion.'' She greeted. ''Would you mind answering a few questions?'' Rikke asked, and Vilkas frowned. 

''What kind of questions?'' Vilkas said, and Rikke sighed. 

''We discovered that Ulfric is using a large amount of resources to locate the Dragonborn. We got word that she was in Windhelm at one point, and supporting the Stormcloak rebellion is a crime against the Empire.'' Rikke stated and Vilkas scoffed.

''The bastard abducted her.'' The companion said, and Rikke frowned. 

''Come again?'' She asked.

''Cornered us with soldiers, then dragged her to Windhelm. He wants her title to fuel his rebellion.'' Lydia explained while Vilkas turned back to Runa and brushed some hair out of her eyes. The Legate rode to the head of the column, disturbed by the news. 

 _'We can't let Ulfric get his hands on her. And we can't allow her to run around unchecked with that sort of power and influence.'_ Rikke thought to herself. 

Vilkas looked at Lydia. ''I don't know how she'll react when she wakes up. The Imperials sentenced her to death, so stay alert if she panics.'' He said, and Lydia nodded. 

''It was a nasty blow.'' Lydia gestured to the gash at the back of Runa's head, as Athis coughed next to them. 

''What the fuck?'' The dark elf said as he tried to sit up, but Ria and Njadia pushed him back down again. 

''Stay down Athis, you're hurt.'' Said Ria, while Najadia scolded him. 

''Why the fuck did you take that blade for me you fool?'' Njadia barked, and Athis laughed weakly. 

''If you died, who would I have to fight over the last sweetroll?'' He joked, and Njadia scowled to hide the grin growing on her face. Athis angled his head to look up at Vilkas. 

''Where are the others?'' He asked.

''They turned and chased the last of the silver hand away, but there were more waiting at the camp. The legion showed up and saved our asses.'' Vilkas explained. 

''Do they know about Runa?'' Athis asked and Vilkas nodded. ''Shit. We're in trouble then.'' 

''Just play it cool until the others track us down.'' Vilkas said, then turned back to Runa when she groaned quietly in her sleep. 

''We're going to have a long talk about this werewolf business when we get out of this mess.'' Njadia said softly so that only the companions could hear. 

''Aye, but this isn't the time.'' Vilkas said as the convoy of troops pulled into a large Imperial camp. The troops started to disperse, and the mounted soldiers all climbed down from their horses. The companions stayed put until Rikke approached the cart. 

''There's a medical tent nearby. We can take her.'' She said while gesturing to Runa, but Vilkas picked the unconscious woman up and climbed out of the cart. 

''Fine.'' Rikke sighed. ''Follow me.'' She led the companions to the medical tent, and Vilkas lay Runa on a cot, then grabbed the healer that tried to touch her. 

''Please, I only wish to examine the wound.'' The man said, voice shaking slightly, so Vilkas reluctantly let him examine Runa. ''Nasty gash. She's going to have a headache for a while.'' The healer said, then pulled three bottles out of his satchel. ''These two are headache potions.'' He pointed at the orange bottles. ''Give her this one when she wakes up to speed her recovery.'' The healer then said while pointing at the red bottle.

''Apologies for handling you.'' Vilkas said gruffly, and the healer nodded before leaving. Rikke stepped forward. 

''Companion, if I could have a word in private?'' She asked, and Vilkas shook his head. 

''I stay with her.'' 

''We hold no ill intent.'' Sighed Rikke. ''She has a housecarl to look after her, but I need to speak more of Ulfric.'' 

Vilkas grunted. ''Fine.'' Then he turned to the other companions. ''Watch her.'' He ordered them, and followed a Rikke to the command tent.

* * *

_'Why is everything so bright?'_ Runa thought as she cracked her eyes open. Her ears were ringing, and she couldn't make out any distinct shapes.  _'Did I take an anvil to the head?'_ She wondered and felt around herself blindly. 

''She's awake.'' A familiar voice said, before a potion bottle was placed against her lips. Runa drank slowly, and her vision cleared while her ears stopped ringing. ''My thane, how do you feel?'' Lydia asked.

''Did a dragon step on my head?'' Runa croaked, causing the people around her to chuckle. Ria handed Runa a headache potion, and she drank this one greedily, sighing as it took effect. ''What happened, where are the others?'' Runa asked quickly.

''Aela, Skjor and Farkas turned and drove the silver hand away, but we don't know where they are. They were waiting at the camp, but the legion saved us.'' Lydia explained and Runa's eyes widened. 

''Legion?'' She panicked, and Lydia placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Where's Vilkas?'' Runa asked desperately.

''He's talking to the Legate.'' Lydia said, then turned to Njadia. ''Go and tell him she's awake.'' 

Njadia soon returned with Vilkas, who rushed to her side and took her hand. ''How're you feeling?'' He asked and Runa tried to smile. 

''Like shit.'' She said and he grinned. Someone cleared their throat behind him, and Vilkas moved to the side to reveal Legate Rikke. 

''Dragonborn.'' The woman greeted, and Runa paled slightly. ''Vilkas explained your earlier treatment in the hands of the Empire.'' Rikke said, then leaned closer and spoke in a softer voice. ''I hold no love for the Thalmor, you need not fear me or my men.'' 

''Your general sentenced me to death for crimes I didn't commit.'' Runa said, and Rikke nodded. 

''In front of the Thalmor. There are currently no justicars in Solitude, so you are in no danger.'' 

These words gave Runa pause, and she sighed. ''What do you want?'' She asked. ''If you're trying to take me prisoner like Ulfric...'' 

''No. We just need answers about him and his intentions.'' Rikke said, then turned and left. The Legate then approached the nearest captain. ''Set a watch on the companions. They do not leave.'' She ordered. 

* * *

The Gates of Solitude loomed large over Runa as she entered the capital city in awe. Even Njadia looked impressed at the towering stone walls and lines of armoured legion troops atop them. Rikke led the companions to the command centre, and announced them to General Tullius. 

''General sir. This is the one Ulfric was after.'' Rikke said, and Tulluis turned from the map he studied to gaze at Runa. 

''Ah, what was it, the 'Dragonborn'?'' He asked. ''Ulfric has used a great deal of resources to keep track of you.'' Tullius then peered closer. ''You were at Helgen.'' The General stated, causing Runa to visually panic. ''What were your crimes again?'' He crossed his arms. 

''Nothing.'' Said Runa. 

''If I'm not mistaken, you were captured by the Thalmor.'' Runa nodded uneasily. ''Officially I'm supposed to hand you over to them, but my memory of Helgen is a little fuzzy, and I can't recall who you are.'' The companions stared in shock at the General. ''To the matter at hand. Ulfric wants you. I don't understand why you Nords place so much emphasis on titles and stories, but he thinks you can win him the war. Obviously, I cannot allow this.''

''General, I have no intention of helping Ulfric.'' Runa said, and the General nodded. 

''The Legate has assured me as such, but when she found you, Ulfric had all but claimed you.'' Runa appeared to flinch slightly at those words. ''You are not safe from his grasp. I have to insist you stay in Solitude.'' 

''What about us?'' Athis asked, and Tullius paused.

''You may leave, but the Dragonborn must stay.'' The General stated.

''So I'm your prisoner again?'' Runa asked, and Tullius shook his head. 

''No, you will be placed in protective custody. You can wander Solitude at will, under escort, and chambers will be provided for you in the Blue palace.'' At this, Athis leaned in to Njadia. 

''You know.'' He whispered. ''I might just stay.'' Njadia elbowed him in the ribs gently and spoke to Vilkas. 

''I assume you're staying?'' She asked him, and he nodded. Lydia also stepped closer to Runa. ''Fine, we'll head back to Jorrvaskr.'' The three companions left after giving farewells, leaving the General, Rikke, Runa, Vilkas and Lydia alone. 

''How long is this stay going to last?'' Lydia asked, and Rikke answered. 

''For as long as Ulfric wants your thane. I'm sorry if it seems like you are a prisoner, but your title and position can swing the war in his favour.'' The Legate said. ''If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your escorts.'' They left the castle to find a squad of four legionaries waiting for them. ''Take them to their rooms in the palace.'' Ordered Rikke, and one of the soldiers stepped forward. 

''Follow me.'' He said, and started walking towards the Palace. The companions followed, and were surrounded by the other three soldiers. People stared as they marched past, so Lydia sighed. 

''You couldn't be a bit more discreet?'' The housecarl asked the soldier next to her, and the man tried not to smile.

''Apologies, but the Legate insists on proper military standards.'' He said, and the soldier next to Vilkas spoke up. 

''Shut it Agnar, orders are not to talk to them.'' He growled, and Agnar laughed. 

''Oh Bjor, always such a stickler for the rules.'' Agnar said, and Bjor growled. The man pulling up the rear sighed. 

''You two never speak off duty, yet when we have a task...'' He said, and Agnar smiled. 

''We don't have anything to talk about off duty Drascus.'' 

''Enough.'' Snapped the leading soldier, and the others fell quiet. The group had reached the Palace, and were escorted to a private room. 

''Just the one room?'' Runa asked, and the soldier called Agnar smiled apologetically. 

''I'm sure Captain Valgus can arrange two other rooms.'' He said as he gestured to the lead soldier.

''One other room.'' Said Vilkas as his arm encircled Runa's waist.

''Ah, I see.'' Said Agnar, looking slightly disappointed. Valgus explained the rules.

''There will always be two men outside the door, and all four of us must escort you anywhere you wish to go. Failure to comply may lead to imprisonment in a cell, rather than a fancy bedroom.'' The four soldiers then left the room, and Runa slumped onto the bed. 

''Great, taken prisoner again.'' She said glumly, and Vilkas sat next to her. 

''Aye, but the others will hear about this. And you're not alone this time.'' Vilkas said, and Lydia nodded. 

''That's the problem. You're here, which means they can use you as leverage against me.'' Runa sighed. ''Well, there's worse prison cells I suppose.'' She said as she looked around at the flower pots and paintings. Vilkas turned to Lydia. 

''Would you mind waiting outside Lydia, I want to discuss something with Runa.'' He said in a neutral tone, but Lydia understood perfectly and left the room, just as Vilkas rolled on top of Runa and kissed her deeply. The two soldiers on duty, Drascus and Agnar, frowned in confusion when she left alone.

''They're having a private word.'' Lydia explained, and Drascus nodded in understanding while Agnar grinned.

“You know'' Agnar said to Lydia. ''They'll probably be in there a while, and there are plenty of unoccupied rooms around here...'' He said suggestively.

''Oh?'' Lydia said innocently. ''Can you show me an unoccupied one?'' Agnar looked excited as he showed her the room next to Runa's, and she opened the door to see it empty. Lydia turned to Agnar with a smile, but as he tried to follow her inside she slammed the door in his face. Drascus' loud laughter echoed down the hallway, and Agnar walked away from the door cradling his nose. 

''Not one word you bastard.'' He said to Drascus, who started laughing louder.

* * *

Runa gasped as Vilkas’ lips claimed her own hungrily, melting under his body as his tongue probed her lips. She held tightly onto his arms, sighing as their tongues met before pulling away. 

“You’re crushing me.” She said, and Vilkas realised that laying atop her in full steel armour wasn’t a great comfort in this moment. He rolled off the bed and stood, working on the clasps of his steel plate and removing it piece by piece. After this, he  pulled the vest he wore underneath off, then kneeled to remove his boots. 

Runa took a moment to admire the defined muscles across his back for a moment before turning to remove her own plate. As she did so, butterflies began to build in her stomach, along with the desire of their night together in Jorrvaskr. She began to feel warm as she recalled the experience, and cast another glance at Vilkas over her shoulder to find him watching her, wearing nought but his trousers. 

She blushed slightly before turning again and removing the skirt of her armour, leaving her in just a long vest and underpants. As she straightened once again, Vilkas’ hands landed on her hips, making her gasp slightly as his warm torso pressed flush against her back. His mouth worked along her neck, planting gentle kisses along it.

“Don’t worry about what’s out there. In here it’s just you, and me.” He said, his stubble gently scraping against her skin as he spoke. Runa leaned back into his touch and closed her eyes as he began to kiss the other side of her neck. She didn’t move or speak for a long moment, enjoying his warmth. 

“I’ve been putting on a brave face for everyone.” Runa said eventually, turning to face him but staying close. Her brown eyes were large with worry as they looked up at him. “But... I’m scared Vilkas.” 

“I know.” He replied, thumbs running circles over her waist gently. “But I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I love you.” The moment those three words left his lips, Runa closed them with her own, standing on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I love you too.” She whispered against his lips. He moved his hands behind her thighs and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down gently, hovering above her with his hand planted above her head to steady himself. Their lips met with renewed vigour, Runa eagerly seeking his tongue as excitement grew in the pit of her stomach. 

She pulled away after a moment, staying close as her eyes opened to look up at him. 

“Vilkas?” She asked quietly. 

“Yes?” He replied, his hand resting on her hip as her warm breath fanned his face. 

“I...” Runa worried her lower lip gently between her teeth, a blush creeping into her cheeks as Vilkas waited patiently. “I want you to...” She couldn’t seem to find the right words for whatever she wanted to say, so fell silent again. 

“You want me to...?” He raised an eyebrow as her blush deepened. 

“I want to... you know....” Her eyes looked to the far side of the room quickly before locking with his own once more. Vilkas knew what she was implying, and was already growing hard due to the heat of her body below him, so close that he could almost smell her growing desire. He made no move yet however, as she needed to say it out loud. 

“Say it.” He said quietly in her ear, one hand remaining planted on her hip while the other ran up her thigh slowly. 

“Make love to me again.” She whispered almost desperately, and in the blink of an eye Vilkas was on his feet working to free himself of his pants. Runa pulled her vest over her head and threw it across the room, just as Vilkas did the same with his pants. The sight of his already hard member as he stood over her made a wave of heat pool between Runa’s legs. She bit her lip again, the blush on her cheeks spreading to her neck as she worked to undo her breast band. As she did so, Vilkas began to work her undergarments down her legs, kissing all the way down as her pink centre was revealed to him. 

Runa finally freed herself of her breast band and discarded it as Vilkas lay atop her once more, the heat between her legs reaching an all time high as she felt his erection brush her thigh. 

“Vilkas, I want to go slow.” She said, hands slowly reaching up to grip his strong shoulders.

“Was I too fast last time?” He asked.

“No, it was perfect.” Runa assured him. “But... I want this moment to last.” 

“Aye, so do I.” Vilkas nodded, rolling over slightly so that he was lying on his side, pulling Runa with him. He pulled her leg over his hip, lining up at Runa’s wet entrance as she closed her eyes in anticipation and buried her face in his neck. Vilkas ran a hand up the leg draped over his hip, gripping her ass as he slowly pushed his hips forward. 

“ _Vilkas_.” Runa moaned into his neck as he filled her, a hot spike of pleasure shooting through her. 

“So tight.” Vilkas groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her. He slowly pulled out before entering again, maintaining the slow pace as Runa sought his lips. The lovers basked in the waves of pleasure as their tongues slowly swirled, Runa moaning into Vilkas’ mouth each time his cock filled her.

Time seemed to stop as they explored each other’s bodies. Runa ran her hands freely across Vilkas’ sculpture like chest and arms, not just looking at and admiring him, but truly _feeling_ him for the first time. 

He adjusted them slightly, placing himself above her to push in from a slightly different angle. Now Runa found his cock brushing a sweet spot inside her, and her pleasure grew as she found her breaths coming out raggedly, all coherent thought and what she’d asked of him abandoned as spikes of heat from her core sent lightning bolts into her mind. 

“ _Faster._ ” Runa gasped against his lips. _“Please._ ” She almost begged, but Vilkas needed no persuasion as he increased his pace instantly. He usually kept a clear head in moments like this, but Runa’s sweet center was driving him mad. She was the most responsive partner he’d ever had, and hearing the usually shy and embarrassed Runa beg for him to fuck her sent heat straight to his cock. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He swore into her neck as he pumped in and out, feeling his end was near. Runa suddenly clamped tightly around him as she came hard, choking out a guttural moan as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Vilkas pulled out of her to spill his seed on her thigh, groaning as he did so. He collapsed beside Runa, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling while he came down from his high, Runa in a similar state beside him. 

Vilkas eventually rolled off the bed to find a towel. He saw one across the room on a small table and walked to retrieve it. As he turned to make his way back to the bed he saw Runa lay in the same position watching him, still not quite back from the clouds. Her breathing was still heavy, but her eyes were bright and clear.  

“That was...” She managed. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Slow enough for you?” He smiled as he wiped his seed from her leg. She nodded absently as Vilkas grabbed his pants. 

“What are you doing?” She frowned as he began to dress. 

“I’m going to watch the door in case the Imperials try anything, get some sleep.” He said, looking around to find his vest. When he turned back towards the bed, he saw the disappointment on Runa’s face as she sat up. “What’s wrong?” 

“I just... after that I expected you to come to bed.” She said, looking away. Vilkas froze and cursed himself internally.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.” He said, and her eyes locked onto his again. He desperately tried to prevent his eyes from travelling south towards her still revealed breasts and pink entrance. He made his way over as she smiled and climbed beneath the bedsheet. She was soon joined by her lover, and curled into his side happily. 

“At least sleep for a few hours.” Runa said to him. “You know that Lydia is probably watching out for us.”

“You’re right, I’m just wary.” He replied, settling down into the bed with her. “I could use a few hours.”

“Mmmm.” Runa hummed as she closed her eyes. They were surrounded by potential enemies far from home, but for the first time since they had been taken to Solitude, Runa didn’t care. The only thing she cared about right now was the man next to her, and she smiled slightly as she drifted off. 


End file.
